The Theft of Lightning
by LiteBryte
Summary: Hermes brings the Percy Jackson books to Annabeth. She gets teleported to past Olympus to read the Lightning Thief. I know this is way overdone, and typically not finished, but I'll try. First story, so no flames please.
1. Gathering of The Demigods & Gods

Annabeth sat down on the beach of Long Island Sound, her head tilting over onto Piper's shoulder. Piper spoke softly, "The sunset looks beautiful, 'Beth, don't you think?"Annabeth gave a small nod, and lifted her head.

She flopped on her back to lay down, when two small voices started bickering.

"Come on, we haven't had a rat since forever ago.."

A female voice replied, "Which was two hours ago."

The first voice, a male, hissed "I'm hungry, Martha!"

Martha replied, "No, George!"

A big male voice replied "Shush or I'll put you on vibrate again." Two yelps, and silence. Hermes came out, with a satchel on his shoulder. It was bulging with...books?

"Hermes. What did you come to camp for?" Annabeth said. In response Hermes pulled out five books: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titans Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The last Olympian were part of a series called..."Percy Jackson and The Olympians?"

Hermes nodded and pulled out five more: The Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Mark of Athena, House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. Those were part of the 'Heroes of Olympus' series.

He picked up the Lightning Thief and handed it to her. He just said, "Hold on," and snapped his fingers. They were catapulted through time and set down roughly into the throne room of Olympus. Percy, Nico, Rachel, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, the Stolls, Malcolm, Katie, Lou Ellen, Will, Jake, and quite a few other demigod were there as well. All of the major gods were sitting there, and Heat is was tending to the fire.

Zeus thundered, "What is this? Why are there mortals in Olympus?!" Percy stood and replied, "Zeus, we aren't mortals, we're demigods. Well, except for Rachel. She's the Oracle." Cue wave from Rachel.

"Anyways, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Zeus glared at Poseidon. He just shrugged as if to say 'I haven't done anything'. "And I think we're from the future."

Annabeth nodded and took over. "I was given this book, and nine more by future Hermes. I flipped through the first few pages and it looks like this is a series about Percy. It's written from first person, and it was published around the time when these things actually happened. Either we have a mind-reader, or this is written by future Percy." Percy gave a semi-shocked nod.

"I have a feeling we are supposed to read these books. Who would like to read first?" Grover-wait,where'd he come from? Oh well.- raised his hand and said "I'd like to, Annabeth."


	2. Vaporization of my Pre Algebra Teacher I

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

Annabeth affectionately bumped Percy's shoulder. "Perce, you just get into trouble everywhere you go, don't you?" Percy shrugged and said, "I can't help it!" Annabeth facepalmed at her friend.

**Look, I didn't want to be a halfblood.**

"Nobody does," Nico said grudgingly. He earned a nod from over half of the demigods.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:close this book tto right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **

Percy nodded. This was quite good advice, actually. Annabeth muttered, "Smart."

**Being a halfblood is dangerous.**

"Check."

**Its scary.**

"Check."

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Double check." People were surprised to see that it was the Stolls who said this. Well, maybe not.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this never happened.**

"None of what?" Was the question in everybody's mind.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before ****_they _****sense it too, and they'll come for you. **

All demigod shivered. Monsters.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us!" Guess who said that? The Stolls. Percy shot them a glare that clearly told them to shut up.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No duh." Thalia, who had just suddenly popped in, commented sarcastically. Jason waved at his sister, and she winked back at him.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

Rachel, Annabeth, Frank, Clarisse and Nico nodded vigorously.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Clarisse snorted and said, "Ha, even you admitted it kelphead." Percy ignored her in a friendly way, of course.

**I could start at any point in my miserable life to prove it, but it things really started getting bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a trip to Manhattan-twenty-eiht mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know-it sounds like torture.**

Annabeth and Athena looked offended at his comment. "Hey, I was twelve and had a short attention span, made even shorter because of ADHD. You can't really blame me." Athena didn't look at him, while Annabeth just shook her head sadly.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin techer, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

Nico asked, "Chiron?" and Percy nodded at his boyfriend.

**Mr. Brunner ws this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchait. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelt like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.  
**

Again, Annabeth and Athena were highly offended. Athena got up and started to say, "If you dare insult learning or anything of the sort again, I will-" she was cut short by Demeter leaping up and placing a hand over her mouth. Annabeth just sighed in defeat. Demeter nodded and said, "Read on."

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get into trouble.**

The Stolls sighed. "Percy, you just seek put trouble, don't you?" Percy said indignantly, "Hey! It's not like you do any different! Anyways, trouble finds _me_, not the other way around."

**Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Lie at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga Battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever at the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that..Well, you get the idea.**

The Stolls grinned evilly, "Oh, yes we do..." Every demigod feared for their sanity at that time.

**This trip, I was determined to be good. all the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, that freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend, Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

All the girls chorused an "Eew!" while the boys just looked disgusted. Apollo said, "Who eats that? Disgusting."

** Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

Grover stopped reading and anxiously leaned over to Percy, "You said we'd never talk about that! Anyways," he backed up, "Since when am I easy to pick on? I'm _Lord of the WILD._ People don't pick on me." Percy just shrugged and muttered a "Sorry."

** He must have been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth-grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from P.E. for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it's enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

Snickers were heard.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-by-school suspension if I did anything bad, embarrassing or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

Nico raised an eyebrow and Percy responded defensively, "What? I was mad at her! Could you blame me?"

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and -school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get into.**

* * *

AN: Each chapter will be split into three or four parts, sorry guys. I can only type so much. Anyways, did I mention this story heavily suggests that I ship Nicercy, Pipabeth, and Frazeleo? Oh, I guess not. If this is your ship, don't sail it, or read this fic. Cause Nicercy will be everywhere, as well as touches of Pipabeth and hints of Frazeleo. I will see you in a few days, then! :)


End file.
